


Favorite Boy

by LadyThatch902



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Magic, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThatch902/pseuds/LadyThatch902
Summary: When Stephen gets back from a tiring mission, Tony doesn't want to bother him. It's not Stephen's fault that they haven't had sex in months.Maybe Stephen won't mind if Tony pleases himself while the sorcerer is asleep... or maybe he will.Ch.2 : NSFW Fanart
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _And that's because I wanna be your favorite boy  
>  I wanna be the one that makes your day  
> The one you think about as you lie awake  
> I can't wait to be your number one  
> I'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine  
> _  
> \- “Best Friend” by Rex Orange County

Six months, fourteen days, and three hours. That’s exactly how long it had been since Tony Stark had gotten laid, and the very thought made him want to strangle the first person who walked into his workshop. 

It was a _crime_. He was Tony fucking Stark. Literally. The tabloids may have put that as his middle name, but he certainly deserved it. Hell, he’d fuck himself given the opportunity. 

And he did — in the normal sense, not anything magical, because Stephen was away. There was some big bad in another dimension that only _sorcerers_ could handle, so Tony was stuck at the Tower, jerking himself to the point he felt completely useless. 

He didn’t mean to take it out on other people. He may have shouted at Peter for forgetting to dump the grinds in the coffee maker, and he may have snapped at Harley for parking his bike in the wrong spot for the umpteenth time. He might’ve even made Morgan cry when she showed him some shitty macaroni art she’d made, but he couldn’t help it. Tony was, inescapably, in a bad mood. 

“He’s still not back?” Pepper’s voice ripped him from his thoughts. He didn’t know how long he had been hunched over his work table, but the sudden noise caused him to flinch, sending sparks across the metallic surface.

“What?” He turned off the power source, disrupting the flow of electrodes. Pepper approached his bench, her face glued to her tablet.

“Stephen.”

“Oh. No.”

“You’re awfully jumpy, aren’t you?”

“Did you need something, or are you just here to piss me off?” He made a mental note to have FRIDAY change her access level to _restricted_. He didn’t need his ex-wife to traipse into his workshop any time she liked.  
  
“Easy, tiger. I just need you to sign this,” Pepper rolled her eyes and handed him the tablet. Annoyed, he ran his finger across the screen. A line would do. 

“Anything else?”

“Yes. Why did Morgan come home crying the other day? I thought you said you were going to take care of your little problem.”

“I did! I am,” He bristled. 

“Uh huh.” She never believed him. “Stop taking it out on her,” she said as she walked away. “She doesn’t understand that her father’s irritated because he hasn’t gotten his dick wet.” 

“Pep, please… please never say that again.”

“I’m just saying.” He watched the glass door close after her. 

_For fuck’s sake_. 

This was getting out of hand. 

  
  
  
  


Tony had never been so excited to crawl into bed. He thought about rubbing a quick one out, just to take the edge off, but Peter burst into his workshop minutes after Pepper left. He desperately needed Tony’s help on some project he was working on for college and inserted himself at Tony’s secondary workbench. Fine. He didn’t need to be so dramatic about it. Several hours and some Chinese takeout later, they were done. Peter left and Tony sat in the dark sipping his scotch, the only glow coming from his holographic screens. What a day. 

It had become routine. Tony would take the elevator to his penthouse suite, alone. He would brush his teeth and get ready for bed, alone. Stephen hadn’t been gone for six straight months, he’d just been so goddamn busy and tired that he’d fall asleep as soon as he got home. The days following would be busy catching up -- catching up with the kids, with the Avengers, with the Sanctum. Alone time was sacred, sparse -- and Tony was beginning to wonder if the sorcerer had a sex drive at all. 

He tried to understand. Being the Sorcerer Supreme was a daunting job and it would tire anyone. It wasn’t Stephen’s fault that Tony had taken a step back from the Avengers. It just… caused a difference in priorities. Tony had oodles of time to do what he pleased. Stephen used his time sleeping to translate another ancient text. Things were just different. 

Tony was surprised to find his bathroom door ajar, steam billowing from within. He heard a familiar sound and his heart swelled. _Stephen_. He was humming. Not a particular tune, but instead a constant low rumble. Tony was tempted to jump in the shower with him but he knew this was just step one in the wizard’s decompression routine. 

First, he’d take a shower. He would meditate or do whatever weird monk shit he needed to do to sort out his thoughts and feelings. Sometimes he would disappear for a couple of hours, either to the Sanctum or to the Kamar Taj. There was always some book to read or some potion to concoct (Tony wasn’t sure about that one, he just imagined that’s what wizards did), and maybe he would climb into bed with Tony at the end of the night. Maybe. 

He stole a glance while he brushed his teeth. Stephen didn’t even notice him, his eyes closed, his jaw slack, just standing beneath the stream of water while he hummed. Tony smiled. He was just so _fucking pretty_. His skin porcelain and pristine, his muscles taut and rippling. How did Tony get so lucky to date someone that looked (and probably acted like) a greek god? He would never know. 

Like a good boy, Tony crawled into bed and read the daily news. If Stephen got out of the shower and joined him in bed, perfect. If he disappeared after he took his shower, fine. Tony could wait just a little bit longer. 

“How are you?” Tony asked, trying to contain his excitement as Stephen walked over to their bed. With a snap of his fingers, his hair was dry, and he settled beneath the covers with an elongated sigh. 

“Tired,” Stephen closed his eyes and Tony seized the opportunity to kiss him on the forehead. Kiss him on the cheek. Kiss him on the lips.

Nothing. Stephen’s brow was knit and Tony sat back to watch his lover drift off to dreamland. It was amazing, really. It took hours for Tony to fall asleep. Stephen could fall asleep in the drop of a hat, anywhere. 

“Yes?” Stephen said after a bit, and Tony was beginning to wonder if he’d developed some psychic abilities while he was gone. Had he really been staring that long?

“Nothing.” 

“Are you alright?” Stephen’s tone belied his probable annoyance, his eyes still closed. 

“Yup,” Tony said lightly, and rustled the paper he was definitely reading and not just holding for the sake of holding something. It seemed good enough for Stephen, and before Tony knew it, the sorcerer’s breaths had evened out, his chest rising slowly with every breath. He was asleep. 

  
  


God, Stephen was so beautiful. He could be covered in dirt and blood and Tony would still think he was the most arresting vision he’d ever seen. He almost wished Stephen was made out of chocolate so he could take a bite out of his cheekbone but wait -- that was insane. That was actually insane. Tony was losing his mind. 

He looked so vulnerable. So sweet. Tony felt his cock stir and the devious part of his brain screamed, _take him! Take him right now! Sink into that tight heat and fuck him in to tomorrow!_ But that was absolutely deranged. Tony was never a poster child for impulse control but he could never do _that_. Their relationship was built on trust and Tony would never do anything to jeopardize that. 

He could, however, think about it while he pleasured himself. Stephen was a deep sleeper, he’d never know. He felt his cock pushing against the confines of his pajama pants and he freed himself, taking his length firmly in his hand. 

Stephen’s lips always looked so perfect wrapped around his cock, like they were made for it. If Tony believed in divine creation, it was explicitly for that reason. Everything about Stephen was perfect. They fit together like two pieces in a puzzle and the only regrettable thing was the sorcerer’s penchant for being so goddamn tired. 

Tony reclined into his excessive amount of pillows (or so said Stephen), and stroked himself. He applied the exact amount of pressure he knew he liked, that was one benefit. He replayed several moments in his mind -- Stephen sucking his cock, Stephen fucking himself, Stephen plowing into him. Everything about the man dripped sex appeal and Tony couldn’t fucking help himself. He was in such a frenzy that he didn’t notice when Stephen’s breathing pattern changed, and suddenly he was still. 

“If you’re going to do that, I’d rather participate,” Stephen’s voice ripped Tony out of his haze, his motions coming to a halt. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“At the rate you’re going, I don’t think a memory foam mattress exists that couldn’t disturb me,” Stephen said dryly.

“Another thing to add to the checklist, I guess.” 

“Come here,” Stephen, sweet Stephen, scooted up and pulled Tony underneath his arm. “Did you miss me?” 

Was the pope Catholic? Yes, Tony missed him. Christ. He practically whined when Stephen brought his lips to his, soothing that ache that hadn’t been sated for months. He was gentle, sure, his fingers tracing the lines of Tony’s cheek. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Tony’s -- familiar, comforting. But Tony wanted more. 

“I know what you want,” Stephen said with a knowing smile. Tony felt a shiver run up his spine when his voice dropped, “But I’m not sure if you deserve it…”

Tony went in for the attack. He crushed his lips against Stephen’s but the sorcerer kept his lips pursed, denying Tony the pleasure of exploring his mouth. Stubborn. 

“I can just make myself cum, you know,” Tony huffed, “I’m thrilled that you’re here. I don’t know if you’re _necessary._ ” 

“You can’t,” Stephen said, and with a wave of his hand, Tony’s limbs were strapped to the four corners of the bed with brilliant beams of light, his clothes suddenly removed. He continued, “... if I do this.” 

“True.”

“You were saying?” 

Maybe the sorcerer had him beat.

“Well, like I said…” Tony wriggled in his restraints. There wasn’t any give. He was buck naked, splayed across the bed, ready to be used for… whatever Stephen had in mind. He needed friction. He needed anything. A nice gust of wind could have done him in, but the temperature controlled room was still and the only movement he could see was the slow curl of a smile on Stephen’s lips. “I…”

Stephen took his time. He eased out of his shirt, grunting. Tony chit-chatted away, spewing miscellaneous shit about his day and Stephen rolled his eyes. Another snap of his fingers and Tony found his tongue strangely bound, and he felt a smooth pressure pulse down the length of his cock. The sneaky bastard. A magical cock ring? 

“You talk so much, sweetheart, I could find a better use for that mouth.” Stephen stripped out of his underwear and Tony’s mouth watered at the sight of his half hard cock. It was so long and beautiful, just like Stephen, and if Tony could have spoken he would have praised the gods when Stephen settled over his chest, taking his cock in his trembling hand. Tony’s mouth snapped open, partially in reflex, and Stephen slapped him on the cheek with his member. 

“Patience,” Stephen snapped, “Open your mouth when I say.” 

He was so close Tony could smell his arousal. He stroked himself, slowly but surely, keeping a close eye on the way Tony’s eyes followed his movements. Tony closed his eyes when he felt Stephen rubbing the head across his face, just letting their flesh touch. God, he smelled so good. Stephen touched himself until precum leaked from the tip. Each second seemed like a minute, and Tony whined, waiting for his reward. There was nothing sexier than watching Stephen pleasure himself, and Stephen knew that. 

“Open,” Stephen said finally, and Tony happily acquiesced. But his tongue was still bound -- he closed his mouth around Stephen’s length, letting the sorcerer thrust into his mouth. “That’s right, take it.” 

Oh god, they hadn’t played this game in awhile. Tony struggled to keep his mouth clasped around the sorcerer’s cock, loving the way Stephen was looking at him. His vibrant blue eyes were now a sea of black, using Tony’s mouth to wet his cock, taking whatever he wanted. Tony loved the soft moans that fell from Stephen’s lips, completely unguarded. Stephen closed his eyes, getting lost in the slick warmth. Tony got lost in the feeling, providing as much suction as possible -- it was heavenly. 

“You may use your tongue,” Stephen said, and Tony felt a wave of relief. Finally! He lapped and laved Stephen’s length, flattening his tongue from base to tip. For just one moment, Tony had control. Stephen realized this and adjusted his hips, angling his hips to push his cock down Tony’s throat. 

All he had to do was breathe. Stephen’s hands were in his hair, fingertips raking at his skull as the thrusts became insistent, his balls tapping Tony’s chin. Tony couldn’t think. His brain was consumed by Stephen, the heavy musk of his arousal, the power behind his movements. Tony’s jaw began to ache but he didn’t have time to swallow -- saliva pooled in his mouth but Stephen didn’t stop. 

A particular thrust triggered Tony’s gag reflex and Stephen let out a moan as Tony’s throat constricted around the tip of his cock. Tony felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He just needed to breathe, to relax. Stephen stilled, his cock pulsing in Tony’s mouth. 

He pulled out slowly, taking his member in his hand. Tony didn’t say anything when he dragged the tip of his cock across his cheek, leaving a streak of saliva and precum.

“So good for me,” Stephen muttered. He stroked himself, letting Tony writhe in between his legs. He spat into his hand, performing a spell, and the enchanted saliva fell off his palm. Its weight seemed unnatural as he guided it to Tony’s hole, and he smirked as the magic began to work. 

Stephen was planting kisses along Tony’s neck when he felt it -- a warm and prodding pressure teasing his entrance. Stephen whispered incantations between kisses, dragging his fingertips along the expanse of Tony’s chest. The pressure eased in, pushing in circular precision. It ebbed with the rhythm of the words leaving Stephen’s lips and Tony felt his cock jump, the magical band as restrictive as ever. 

“What do you want?” Stephen asked, his voice irritatingly saccharine, “Tell me.” 

“You know what I want! Fuck me, damn it!” Tony demanded. 

Stephen sat back on his haunches to watch his magic do it’s thing - Tony’s hole was pink and puffy, oozing enchanted lubrication, clenching, pleading. 

“No, I don’t think you’re quite ready for me yet,” He frowned, grabbing the smooth flesh before him, pulling apart Tony’s cheeks to get a better look. With a twirl of his fingers, the magical appendage began to increase in size, pushing in deeper with every thrust. 

“Honey, please - I’m begging you —”

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Stephen remarked, and he couldn’t help it. Tony keened as he watched the sorcerer dive between his legs, his hands firmly planted on his ass, his nose tickling his perineum as his tongue teased Tony’s hole. Delicate, at first -- then commanding, possessive. He timed it perfectly and Tony pulled at his restraints, moaning unabashedly as he felt the relentless swipe of Stephen’s tongue. 

Tony’s brain hadn’t caught up yet when Stephen’s mouth abandoned him, only to be replaced by something much thicker, heavier. He felt the magic recede and in a fraction of a second Stephen rammed himself in, buried to the hilt. He didn’t wait for Tony to adjust. It’s all Tony ever wanted, really -- to be fucked within an inch of his life. Maybe it was a metaphor, or maybe he just really loved it when Stephen railed him. 

“I bet you’re not even close to cumming, are you?” Stephen growled, pulling out so just the head nested in Tony’s rim, “You’ve probably been touching yourself all day. Every second I’ve been gone.”

Tony couldn’t answer, couldn’t string his thoughts together. He was entirely consumed by the weight of Stephen’s cock, filling him to the brink. 

“You don’t know what it’s been like for _me_ ,” Strange said with a particularly zealous thrust, angling his hips to brush Tony’s prostate on the way out. “God, I missed fucking you.” 

Tony was vaguely aware of a high pitched noise, and then he realized it was _him_. Stephen was pounding into him and Tony had completely lost the ability to control any sound coming from his body. He was nothing. He was Stephen’s fuck toy. His ears flooded with the sound of flesh slapping flesh, their bodies meeting in a cacophonic symphony of sighs and gasps. 

“So tight, so perfect,” Stephen grunted, “And all mine.” 

Each thrust jolted Tony’s body off the bed, tugging at the restraints, threatening to dislocate his limbs but Tony _loved it_ . Stephen pushed his legs higher, hooking one of Tony’s legs over his shoulder, giving him the leverage he needed to hit Tony _right there_ . Stephen praised him but the words were scattered, unintelligible, sprinkled between swears and moans. “ _So good, such a good_ …” 

Tony quickly lost his concept of reality. He desperately needed to cum, his erection straining and slapping helplessly against his body. Stephen’s thrusts began to become erratic, and his hand sneaked down Tony’s chest to his throat.

“ _So hot, fucking so good, babe, wow_ \--” Stephen leaned in, his fingers snaking around Tony’s neck, applying pressure while he watched where their bodies joined. In, out. Grunting and groaning. Precum was leaking steadily from Tony’s cock, streaking his toned abdomen as Stephen slammed into him. “ _Take it, fucking take it_.” 

Tony’s vision began to cloud, the only thing he could feel was Stephen pounding into him, the fullness prodding at his prostate and pushing him to the limit. Stephen’s grip tightened as his thrusts got even more desperate, and just when Tony didn’t think he could hold on anymore, the pressure on his cock was released, the magical restraints disappearing into thin air. 

His entire body seized with the force of his orgasm. His hips lifted off the bed, his ass clenching around Stephen’s rigid member. Cum spurted from the tip of his cock harder and faster than the goddamn Shanghai Express. Wave after wave, relentless and unforgiving until he was certain his balls were so empty they’d never refill. He was only vaguely aware of Stephen moaning, his cock pulsing and sending his seed deep within. 

  
  


He awoke to a bright light assaulting his corneas. 

“The hell?” He blinked to see Stephen hovering over him, his face full of concern. The air on his skin felt cool, and he realized he was still sprawled in bed. 

“Just checking,” Stephen said, moving his illuminated finger across Tony’s line of sight. Dutifully, Tony followed the light with his eyes. 

“And?”

“You’re alive,” Stephen rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good to know,” Tony remarked, his brain still fuzzy. He wiped tears from the corner of his eyes, he wasn’t even aware that he’d cried. Stephen giggled and planted a kiss on his lips. Satisfied, he settled under the duvet and patted the bed.

“I love you, Tony.” 

“I love you, too.” The lights flickered off and Tony smiled, curling into the warmth of Stephen’s body. 

He was home. 

  
  



	2. NSFW Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Fanart done by yours truly because I can't help myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
